Holiday Smurflings
by EnchantedForestOne
Summary: Three new girls are "accidentally" introduced to the world of Smurfs, and are also warmly welcomed into the group of Smurflings. It seems, though, that it takes a whole year for these three to actually become welcome by a few of the grown ups.
1. Intro

This is for every holiday-Popular or not-that I celebrate. I almost decided to wait until New Year's, but I won't. The next chapter(Christmas!)will mostly introduce my three characters: Nikki, Faith, and Mercy, and tell mostly how they became members of the Smurfs village. I'll post each chapter on the day of the holiday unless something happens(or I forget!).

* * *

><p>Snappy: Alright, hurry up already!<p>

Me: Who let you in here?!

Nikki: I did...and if you don't stop jabbering about the story, it'll never get written!

Snappy: She's right.

Me: I'm in the mood for Smurfling stickers on my wall.*glares*

Faith: Uh, maybe you two should come with me...

* * *

><p>Anywho-enjoy the stories! Oh, almost forgot-they're all oneshots.<p> 


	2. New Year's

Light laughter from the field by the village signaled a celebration of sorts, mainly in points of the three new members-three girls-of the village.

"See?" Nikki, a former brunette with deep green eyes said, hiccupping. "Human celebrations are a lot like your own." She _hic_ ed again, sitting down hard on a log.

"I think that's enough root beer, Nikki." Faith suggested, her own wiry red hair covering the misplaced tricolored eye on her left.

"Nah. One more glass. The point is to get like this." _Hic!_

"I'm bigfoot!" Snappy lumbered into the clearing, bare feet much larger than his companions'.

"I can-_hic_-see that." Nikki pointed out, blinking several times.

"Oh-kay. We've got a Smurfling high on root beer! Party over, Nik." Mercy attempted to pull her friend back off the ground, but gave up as soon as she started.

"Ah, let her have fun. This thing's for you girls." Nat begged, then pointed out that there were still announcements.

* * *

><p>Almost moments after Nat had said this, there <em>was<em> an announcement.

"For the entire year-under our new girls' watchful eyes-we will be celebrating the Human holidays."

Poet stood up, and Nikki groans, mumbling under her breath something about bad literature.

"Alright." Faith snarled. "Smurf survival rule number one: NO ROOT BEER." Nikki bared her teeth at her, then walked away.

"I thought this was supposed to be light play, not rules, rules, rules." Nat pouted, slumping over and yawning.

"Ahem," Mercy shoved them both in the arm, pointing towards the front.

"… therefore, we adopt today the human's way to celebrate the year."

"You missed it." Mercy said. "If you guys hadn't been fighting over whether or not Nikki was high, youd've heard a pretty good poem. Get over it!" Before any of them could bite back a response, Puppy began to howl in an almost harmonious tone, followed by a voice.

"What the-?!" Snappy looked around, and Nat and Slouchy shrugged simultaneously, both of them pointing to the dogs.

"Holy Smurf." Faith breathed. "It's Nikki!"

"I never knew she could sing." The three girls glanced at each other, then grinned.

"_I have got so much to give. I swear I do. I may not have nine lives-_" The other girls nodded at each other, singing along.

"_-But this one feels brand new! Yes I've lived a good one, I have tried to be true_."

Nikki leaped off of Puppy's back, landing next to her friends.

"_There are some things I never realized-'til I met you._"

* * *

><p>ME: Okay, I swear I'm never putting myself up to something like this again. I know, I know, I was <span><strong><em>WAY<em>** late in getting New Years, Groundhog day is going to be ignored, and I broke my promise about Christmas. _**NOT **_happening again.

SNAPPY: Yeah, right.

ME: Shut. Up.


	3. Martin Luther King

I know. I'm late again. I promise, Valentine's day will be on schedule, though.

* * *

><p>Nat woke up to two loud voices that seemed almost directly outside. The others were already sitting up, confused and tired, staring at each other.<p>

"Faith, what are they doing?" He asked, noticing that three of the girls weren't there.

"I dunno," Faith mumbled, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Souds like a speesh."

"A speech?!" Snappy leaped down from his bunk, Nikki's stuffed cat coming down with him.

"Whaddaya mean, a speech?" Slouchy stared at the redhead for a moment, not blinking until she gave eye contact.

"What's da date say?" She seemed to still be asleep, muttering like a toddler.

"Uh-It's Monday." Snappy tossed Nikki's cat back up to the bed, then pointed to the calendar. "The third Monday in January."

"Martin Luther King day," Faith replied. "The day claimed as the recital of the famous I Had a Dream speech." The four of them manage to get outside to see-as Nat had suspected-Mercy, Nikki, and Sassette attempting to get the other Smurfs' attention.

"Nikki looks like a G'nap." Nat observed.

"What the smurf are they doing?" Faith mutters.

"What's that silly girlfriend of yours doing up there, Slouch?" Snappy demanded. Slouchy glared at him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He snarled under his breath.

"Boys," Faith scolded, locking her jaw. "You know, I think they're trying to reenact or something."

"Re-in-what?!" Nat gave her a dumb look, completely confused.

"Well, for this it's usually a guy, but it's when you act out something that happened in the past to try and get others to remember it." Faith tried to explain.

"Oh."

"Hey!" Snappy's eyes lit up, and he whispered something into Faith's ear. She nodded, then grinned.

"What? What is it?" Nat begs. The short-tempered Smurfling darted off before Faith could reply, tackling Nikki from behind.

"Yipe!" Nikki squeaked, rolling over to grapple his neck in attempt of self-defense.

"ATTACK!" Faith leaped at them, the three of them tumbling around for a moment. Nat and Slouchy glanced at each other, then shrugged, jumping into the pile. Eventually, all seven of them were rolling around on the ground, laughing and play-fighting.

* * *

><p>So, I got bored. I hope I manage to get something more creative written down in the future.<p> 


	4. Valentine's Day

Nikki snarled, pulling at her sleeve. "I feel like a girly-girl!" She complained, glaring at Tailor.

"Well, I-"

"And it's too plain!" She snapped, cutting him off. "Plain old, everyday average dress with no color whatsoever."

Tailor snorted. "And I'd like to see _you_ do better." He replied, crossing his arms.

"Then I will."

Within the next five minutes, Nikki's "average dress" had been turned into a floor length, black-and-yellow ballgown. Tailor stared at her, partly shocked from the fact that she had done anything at all with the outfit, and partly from the new look the dress gave her.

"You don't even look like a Smurfling anymore!"

"Was that a compliment, or should I yell at you?" Nikki replied, green eyes gleaming.

"Well-" Tailor stammered. "-I mean-you-It's jaw Smurfing to see a dress like that…"

"Then I'll take that as a compliment."

When Nikki got back to the bunkhouse, she was greeted with a startled gasp. The other six stopped what they were doing immediately, and she smiled a bit, suddenly feeling shy from all the stares.

"Where's Nikki, and what in _Smurf_ have you done to her?" Snappy demanded.

"Yeah." Slouchy added. "You never wear a dress!"

"It's only for tonight," Nikki replied, blushing deeply.

"Well, I think you look beautiful." Sassette said.

"Yep." Nat cuts in. "If you smurf your hair up, you'll look like a new Smurfette."

About halfway through the dance, Nikki had disappeared after being literally jerked back and forth between the Smurfling boys, who all wanted to dance a bit with each girl. Three boys, four girls. Not a fun mix for her. But she endured for a little while, then ran off.

"I hate dresses." She muttered as she snuck back into the room. Instead of going for the punch and dances, she headed straight for the stereo. She had a little secret for her friends.

"Got it?" DJ whispered, reaching to pull his headphones off. Nikki nodded, pulling a disc out of her pocket and spinning it around on one finger.

"Always. I hope Mercy remembers this one."

"Well, you're in the spotlight, kid." DJ stepped away, handing her the phones, and she put the disc in the player. The music began almost immediately, but it was the wrong track. Nikki frantically pressed a couple of buttons before DJ lent her a hand, and she smiled a thanks to him.

"Hey! That's my song." Mercy stopped dead still, as did the others, and glanced over at the DJ station.

"If you're wondering where your dance partner went, she's over there, Snappy." All of them glanced at the redhead, who looked right at home behind the speakers. Mercy loved this song.

"Where ya goin'?" Sassette said, startling Mercy. Slouchy was trying to sneak out the door behind them.

"Uh-I-erm-I-that is-" He stammered, blushing. "I need to go-uh-get something." He rushed out without another word.

The dance continued, with more "sophisticated" music-which were Faith's exact words. Mercy kept glancing at the door, hoping Slouchy would come back. When he did, he quickly hid his hands behind his back after closing the door quietly.

"What'd ya take so long for?" Mercy asked. He was still blushing as he walked up to her, and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" She asked, then gasped when he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. She stared at him. He did it again, a gesture of "Let's be more than just friends." Mercy was dazed for a moment, but then squealed, giggling a bit, and threw her arms around his neck. Faith rolled her eyes, and Snappy and Sassette shared a "Yuck!" look, sticking out their tongues.

"I said 'Be my Valentine'." Slouchy revealed a large handful of red-and-violet roses, which Mercy at first rejected with a harsh, loud sneeze, but then accepted them. Everyone-even Nikki-was laughing at her, Slouchy trying not to. Mercy eventually began to laugh along with them.


End file.
